1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail trim, and more particularly, to a tail trim that can prevent adhesion of soot contained in exhaust gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, tail pipes at the end of exhaust pipe discharging exhaust gas into the atmosphere are exposed to the outside, under the rear bumper.
The tail pipes exposed to the outside, as described above, should be appropriately finished for the external appearance of vehicles, and as an example of the finishing, polishing is used for the tail trim having improved aesthetic appearance and satisfaction.
The tail trim has a simple structure of a hollow pipe type and fitted on the tail pipe, thereby completing assembly.
If needed, it is possible to increase fixing force between the tail trim and the tail pipe by welding them.
However, the exhaust gas passing through the tail pipe is discharged through the tail trim and diffused in the atmosphere and the diffusion of the exhaust gas cause a
change of the color of the tail trim by directly bringing soot in contact with the end portion of the tail trim.
The change of color of the tail trim considerably detracts from the aesthetic appearance by removing luster, which causes an effect against the usage of the tail trim for improving the aesthetic satisfaction.
In particular, the tail trim used for the tail pipes of diesel vehicles that produce a large amount of soot, as compared with gasoline vehicles, more quickly remove luster and change the color due to the soot, such that the aesthetic satisfaction effect from the tail trim is necessarily rapidly reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.